


Spoiled

by everything



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Erotic, Introspection, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuichi's POV: Though I can’t say your being spoiled isn’t also my fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to translate this one-shot from Italian only for fun. English is not my mother-language and it is not beta-ed.  
> [Chinese translation](http://ueda-moe.lofter.com/post/1d0b0e7b_9e32f26) by [HST_moe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HST_moe/pseuds/HST_moe)

He closed his eyes and sighed.  


  
_I can’t help but seem so quiet…_  


  


He bit his lips and loosened the tie.  


  


_But if I have to be compared with Tatsuya, I’m… much quieter…_  


  


He unbuttoned the first button and then the second one, taking a deep breath.  


  


_It’s that… when he is excited he is…_  


  


“Oh, you’re back” Yuichi nodded.  
“I’m here” he confirmed. Tatsuya smiled and the walked towards him; he sat astride on Yuichi’s legs and kissed him on the nose.  


  


_…very impatient._  


  


Yuichi held Tatsuya's waist with his arms and then leaned his head on the other's shoulder, breathing Ueda's perfume and enjoying the way Ueda was elegantly rubbing himself against Nakamaru.  
He sighed again and then began to kiss Ueda's neck.  


  
_Maybe you don't really remember the first time we made love._   


  
Tatsuya moaned and clung onto him.  
“ _Now_ ” he whispered with a demanding but sweet tone.  
Nakamaru began to take off Ueda’s shirt but the latter stopped him.  


  
_You’re as capricious as a child._  
You change your mind like as…  


  
“Only the pants” he clarified. “Take off only my pants” Tatsuya bit Yuichi’s bottom lips and the older sighed, silently obeying.  


  
_…are you in hurry?_   


  
A mischievous smile was formed on the boxer’s lips while his finger were playing with the bandmate’s shirt’s buttons – _one, two…_ \- and stopped right in time to get up and kick off his pants and underpants.  
“ _Touch me_ ” he asked, sitting again on the older’s legs, while his tooth were playing with Yuichi’s earlobe and his hands were sinking in the other’s hair.  


  
_You want to… command._  
You’re so spoiled.  


  
Nakamaru’s thin fingers were moving slowly and knowingly; Tatsuya’s plump lips let go low and hot moans while Ueda thrusted himself against Yuichi’s hand.  
The latter stared at him without stopping his movements: he kissed the younger on the forehead and the on the head, between the short and black hair.  


  
_…have I already say how much they look good on you?_  
Maybe I haven’t. I don’t know.  


  
Tatsuya raised the head and kissed him so passionate and fiery – as if he wanted to eat those red and plump and… _beautiful_ lips.  
Yuichi’s heart now seemed only a cluster of stupid percussion instruments who were keeping play and play and play and…  
“ _Yuichi_ ” Ueda almost groaned. His eyebrows frowned while he came in the other’s hand and let the orgasm take control on him, shaking his entire being with tremors.  


  
_…every time I see you in this way I can’t help thinking…_   


  
Tatsuya took his hand with his own and began to lick it clean. Yuichi couldn’t really say if the way Ueda was looking at him or the nerve-taking slowness he was licking and sucking each finger were planned.  
He didn’t really care about it: the sensuality shined through Tatsuya's eyes was only something that belonged to Ueda, natural or not.  


  
_…you’re beautiful._  
Indeed.  


  
“ _Don’t…_ ” Nakamaru begged when Tatsuya kneeled in front of him and began to caress him through the trousers’ fabric.  


  
_And when I don’t know I desire you, I discover that I want you non-stop,_  
as if I haven’t enough of you.  


  
When Ueda’s tongue leaned on his erection’s tip, Yuichi understood what have happened before – from the moment Ueda’s hands were on his groin to the feeling of the younger’s lips against him.  
Nakamaru leaned his head back and opened a little more his legs while placing his hands on Tatsuya’s hair to grasp them.  


  
_As if I want every touch, every action, every kiss, every look…_  
… to last forever.  


  
“ _Fuck_ ” the older one moaned, licking his lips and closing his eyes again. The mouth, the tooth, the tongue and those _… obscene noises…_ Tatsuya was using and making were driving him crazy.  
The umpteenth whimper made him pull hard Ueda’s hair and thrust more in the other’s mouth – _those vibrations against his…_  


  
_…that “I love you” whispered while you were biting the pillowcase and you were shuddering and…_   


  
“ _Tatsuya_ ” Yuichi repeated like a mantra among his moans as he came between Ueda’s lips. Nakamaru felt so light, so light as to feel happy.  


  
_…you didn’t seem so much like a capricious and spoiled kid anymore._   


  
Ueda licked it clean for a while and then he get up, sitting again on Yuichi’s lap. Tatsuya leaned his forehead against the other’s one, panting and staring at him. Nakamaru smiled tiredly and then he surrounded Tatsuya’s hips with his arms, holding him tight.  
Tatsuya kissed him on the nose again and sighed “I love you” against his lips. He leaned the head on Yuichi’s shoulder, waiting for the latter to caress him.  
The older smiled and then caressed his back, his hair, whispering things that only the two of them knew.  


  
_… though I can’t say your being spoiled isn’t also my fault._   


  
Yuichi kissed him on the lips and heard Ueda falling asleep on him, on that huge and white couch, in that huge and no-longer-cold house. 


End file.
